ssufandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ver-mont
Welcome! Hi Ver-mont -- we're excited to have Seiya Universe Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:04, June 3, 2010 (UTC) 'Pedido' Bem, como eu havia prometido, aqui está o programa que traduz textos de imagens: http://www.newocr.com/ Ele comete alguns erros aqui e ali, mas no geral é bastante eficiente, e me possibilitou a tradução do perfil da Cerinthe. Ver-mont, você sabe como acrescentar a opção show/hide nesse template? http://ssu.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Pallasites A intenção é que o botão show/hide fique ao lado do título da tabela, mais ou menos assim: http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Numeros Seria bom também pôr o template em semi-lock. Agradeço. Humm, bem pensado, eu vou perguntar a ele. Mas obrigado pela ajuda. ^^ Desculpe a demora, meu computador estava com problemas. Pelo que o meu amigo me disse, parece que existe um template para o show/hide, mas não o temos aqui na wiki. Teríamos que importar do Wikimedias Commons, ou algo assim. Deletar: *http://ssu.wikia.com/wiki/Greip_de_Foice_da_Morte_%22Soul_Killer%22?redirect=no *http://ssu.wikia.com/wiki/Methone_de_Garras_%22Max_Brilliant%22?redirect=no *http://ssu.wikia.com/wiki/Ymir_de_Garras_%22Max_Brilliant%22?redirect=no *http://ssu.wikia.com/wiki/Titan_de_Tenjusoseiken?redirect=no *http://ssu.wikia.com/wiki/Miller_de_Globo_da_Alquimia?redirect=no *http://ssu.wikia.com/wiki/File:AegeonFullDesign.png *http://ssu.wikia.com/wiki/File:GalliaFullDesign.png *http://ssu.wikia.com/wiki/File:HyperionFullDesign.png *http://ssu.wikia.com/wiki/File:SSOKelly.png *http://ssu.wikia.com/wiki/File:SSOEmma.png *http://ssu.wikia.com/wiki/File:SSOCrimsonNeedle.png *http://ssu.wikia.com/wiki/File:SSOAntaresMaelstr%C3%B6m.png *http://ssu.wikia.com/wiki/File:SSOBacchus.png *http://ssu.wikia.com/wiki/File:SSODiana.png *http://ssu.wikia.com/wiki/File:SSORomulus.png *http://ssu.wikia.com/wiki/File:SSOVulcanus.png *Armadura de Relógio *Cavaleiro de Capricórnio *Constelação de Gato Armaduras de SS Online NUTÔ!!! O CavZodiaco disponibilizou alguns modelos de Armadura do SS Online: *Parte 1 *Parte 2 *Parte 3 Novas Armaduras identificadas *'Triângulo' (Prata) *'Retículo' (Indefinada) *'Popa' (Bronze) *'Serpente' (Bronze) **Forma Totem *'Coroa Boreal' (Bronze) **Forma Totem *'Sextante' (Bronze) **Forma Totem *'Peixe-Voador' (Bronze) **Forma Totem *'Escudo' (Bronze?) **Forma Totem 108Specter (talk) 15:49, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Shiryu Dohko dá a sua armadura para Shiryu no muro das lamentações, como se estubiera nomeando-o "santo de Ouro". Links importantes Se não for incômodo, separei os links importantes da seção de dúvidas, por questões de organização. *Radamanthys usa o Sekishiki *Artes conceituais / setteis *Fanarts de Tomas-Jefferson *Cameos de Saint Seiya *Mais cameos Os Cavaleiros de Lost Canvas: *http://img406.imageshack.us/img406/9571/santo13.jpg Também poderia ser um peixe, mas as semelhanças da Armadura com a Escama de Dragão Marinho me fazem apontar para Hidra Macho, que apesar do nome, é uma serpente marinha. *http://i66.photobucket.com/albums/h254/afo2006/COMPARSE.jpg Microscópio é o numero 7. Eu penso que não se trata de Telescópio porque esse deveria ter um aspecto mais "alongado", digamos assim. *Terceiro Blu-Ray / Temporada 2 *Quarto Blu-Ray / Temporada 2 *Quinto Blu-Ray / Temporada 2 Curiosidades úteis Desculpe ter sumido, eu precisei dar uma saída. Mudando o assunto dos Gêmeos. eu estive pesquisando algumas cidades italianas que poderiam ter servido de inspiração para a vila do Tenma. Encontrei duas: *Trento - o rio. *Ragusa - estrutura da cidade. Tem muitas outras cidades, eu não cheguei a ver todas, então pode haver alguma mais parecida, mas por enquanto essas são as mais parecidas que achei. Tem até uma cidade italiana que eu achei parecida com Rodorio: *Virtebo Sabe Ver-mont, graças as discussões no fórum, eu adquiri uma informação interessante sobre o Shaka. Estávamos discutindo sobre o porquê do Shaka não parecer um indiano de fato. Mas aí um membro me informou que existe sim uma tribo indiana em que cabelos loiros e olhos azuis são comuns: *Kalash people RickAmira RickAmira isto removendo informações (Cavaleiros de Ouro#Século XXI), quando outra pessoa editar que parte da página os retornos para remover o, também colocar informações falsas sobre Hyoga de Cisne (Omega), Eu rezo para que ele bloqueia muito obrigado. Vulcão deus do fogo e dos metais (talk) 22:40, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Next Dimension Apolo é mencionado no mangá Next Dimension pela mão de sua irmã Artemis, como podemos fazer? uma vez que é mencionado muito brevemente. * Next Dimension = passado real. * TLC = Passado alternativo. Vulcão deus do fogo e dos metais (talk) 00:44, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok Outra questão é o elemento de Micenas, como vera na foto parece ser o símbolo do elemento fogo, como podemos fazer no artigo?. PD: Eu gostaria de explicar a navegação omega santuário. : ok, Eu vou fazer um blog, como organizado santos Durantes sagas que eu quis dizer, por exemplo: para os cavalheiros de trabalho Omega usando os marcianos como o caso de Johann e Michael ou Michelangelo. Vulcão deus do fogo e dos metais (talk) 01:16, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Shiryu Olá, eu quero avisar que eles estão colocando informações não oficiais no artigo Shiryu nada é oficial que Shiryu é o cavaleiro de Libra, por favor, você poderia dizer que o usuário que faz isso por favor, não faz isso? saudações e muito obrigado. Vulcão deus do fogo e dos metais (talk) 00:20, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Olá, sou eu de novo XD novamente com um pedido yato poderia colocar nesta categoria “Ex-Cavaleiros”, porque a página não vai me deixar, No último capítulo do TLC no mangá, Yato, deixa de ser um Cavaleiro?. PD: outra coisa que eu acho que é que Hyoga não mais de um cavaleiro em ómega Deixo os links levanta questões: : No primeiro o Cavaleiros de Bronze : no segundo outros personagens e Ex-Cavaleiros Muito Obrigado Vulcão deus do fogo e dos metais (talk) 11:00, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Zeus zeus recode de ver este personagem é mencionado, mas apenas três aparições :/ deixar o resumo de todas as aparências de tempo: * Em Hipermito Este texto apresenta Zeus originalmente um ser humano que, como Poseidon e Hades, atingiu o "Big Will", um maior nível de Cosmos. Assim, ele tornou-se um deus. O Hipermito também menciona que, no final da era dos mitos, Zeus confiou o cuidado da Terra para sua amada filha Athena. * EPG Zeus é raramente mencionada por Shaka na reunião dos Cavaleiros de Ouro dizendo que Cronos King, como Urano, era um tirano e acabou por ser derrotado e destronado por seu filho Zeus, que separa corpo e alma e vedação no Tártaro. Esta vitória foi alcançada porque Zeus tinha de "raio" como sua arma, o único elemento que seu pai nunca poderia dominar. Zeus é mencionado várias vezes no decorrer da história, geralmente se referindo ao que aconteceu durante a Titanomaquia. Mais tarde é revelado que, como sua contrapartida mitológica, Zeus teve um caso com Mnemosine, provavelmente o seu primeiro amor, e de sua união nasceram nove musas. Por causa dele o Titã roubou "Cerauno" CEOs de memória garantir o triunfo de Zeus, que tinha aliada, mas ainda, por razões que ainda são desconhecidas que iria acabar sendo enviado para o Tártaro com seus irmãos . Em um gaiden de Aiolos narra o mito de sua luta contra Tifão, e sua derrota nas mãos deste. Embora Zeus alcançado depois de derrotar seu tio e selando-o sob o Monte Etna. * Saint Seiya Zeus é pouco mencionado pelo Santuário Saga Saga durante o ditado de que "quando você tem a Nike eo escudo de Athena pode ser maior do que Hades no submundo, Poseidon nos Mares e Zeus do Céu". * Filme Zeus é mencionado quando Abel aparece. Comentários Dohko que na era mitológica Abel Zeus banidos e apagou seu nome da história, tornando-se um deus desconhecido para o mundo e os seres humanos. Em seguida, Abel diz que, no passado, seu pai (Zeus) puniu a humanidade e agora ele enviou para impor um castigo de Deus para os homens. * Next Dimension Até agora, apenas Zeus foi nomeado para o mangá Next Dimension. O Imperador Celestial, que era estritamente proibido a qualquer deus ou de outra vida chegar perto do lago onde estava Chronos. Da mesma forma quando Athena desobedece este aviso e informa sobre a sua identidade como filha de Zeus, Chronos radicarmente mudou de idéia para um mais amigável que esconde intenções traiçoeiras. Talvez fosse essa a razão pela qual Zeus não queria que ninguém tivesse contato com ele. Também a sua filha mais velha, Artemis, menciona contra ações precipitadas de Athena, avisando que se ele continuasse no caminho que ele havia tomado eventualmente atrair a ira do Grande Senhor e ficaria aliviada de uma deusa com um simples humano. Como podemos fazer com que o personagem, pensei em um item, mas não podíamos fazer. PD: desculpe minha ortografia ruim, então quase não editoriale porque eu quase não têm tempo livre : Língua francesa, mas também falam Inglês e um pouco de italiano e Português e eu sou um estudante de espanhol. Vulcão deus do fogo e dos metais (talk) 12:51, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Vermont. Dsculpa ae, mas venho aqui te pedir uma ajuda. Nao sei se vai poder ajudar mais. Kra, vc tem a possibilidade de me dar a Codigo do Template da Charbox. Tem como vc me dar os codigos. E q eu acho tao bakna esse infobox de vcs. Qria saber se vc poderia me dar. E q tenho uma wiki, e qria usar esse modelo de Infobox tbm. E de outro anime. Dsculpa, serio. Mas e q o de vcs e o melhor q eu ja vi. Valeu falows. Charbox Vermont. Dsculpa ae, mas venho aqui te pedir uma ajuda. Nao sei se vai poder ajudar mais. Kra, vc tem a possibilidade de me dar a Codigo do Template da Charbox. Tem como vc me dar os codigos. E q eu acho tao bakna esse infobox de vcs. Qria saber se vc poderia me dar. E q tenho uma wiki, e qria usar esse modelo de Infobox tbm. E de outro anime. Dsculpa, serio. Mas e q o de vcs e o melhor q eu ja vi. Valeu falows. Gustavo Araujo (talk) 01:08, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Venho pedir a tua autorização para editar os tópicos de Seiya de Pégaso. Aguardo a tua resposta. Os Pallasitas são de Constelações Extintas,posso colocar as constelações deles no perfil deles? RicardoRodrigues123456789101112 Oi, o motivo deste post é para pedir-lhe para tomar medidas sobre o assunto, o usuário RicardoRodrigues123456789101112, remove itens oficiais de informação dos Quatro Imperadores Celestiais. tornaShiryu como um cavalheiro de ouro. sempre que você alterar a edição é reformado, aproveitar a oportunidade para perguntar se você pode dar administrador 108Specter a faixa, pois é muito ativo e muito bom user, seria bom que existe um administador ativa quando o outro não pode, como neste caso, muitos Obrigado. Tokisada Ver-mont Eu posso criar uma Charabox de Prata para o Tokisada já que ele foi de Relogio. Outra coisa,eu não mexi na página do Shiryu esses dias,e outra coisa os Reis Celestiais são humanos se eles fossem divindades eles não seriam um patente do exercito de Marte,eles apenas são meros humanos,apenas que e um Deus e Marte. Shiryu Sobre o Shiryu e a Armadura de Libra,eu assisti a Primeira temporada novamente e tive o entendimento que: Shiryu virou o Cavaleiro oficial da constelação de Libra no segunda guerra contra Marte mas Shiryu teve poucos momentos de glória,pois logo ele recebeu uma grande quantidade de marca das trevas que o impossibilitou de lutar então Shiryu virou o guardião da Armadura de Libra. Quando Genbu sou deste fato ele foi aos Cinco Picos Antigos de Rozan e levou consigo a Armadura de Libra,na realidade a Armadura o aceitou apenas na ausência de Shiryu,na primeira temporada Shiryu foi o Cavaleiro de Libra mas Genbu estava substituindo-o. Na segunda Temporada Shiryu abandona seu cargo de Cavaleiro de Libra então Genbu assumi oficialmente. Existe falas que comprovam isso: Apenas os Cavaleiros de Libra e Atena decidem o uso de Armas. Episódio 19 Ryuho de Dragão Veja esta fala do Ryuho ele diz que os Cavaleiros de Libra e Atena decidem o uso de Armas,sendo que Shiryu permitiu o uso de Armas,ou seja ele e o Cavaleiro de Libra. Dohko,Shiryu,eu,Genbu fomos Cavaleiros de Ouro escolhidos pela a Armadura de Libra. Episódio 39 Genbu de Libra Nesta fala de Genbu ele diz que o Shiryu foi um Cavaleiro de Libra. Vert-mont eu posso colocar informações da mudança de patente do Shiryu na página dos Cavaleiros de Ouro e na sua própria página?E essencial que estás páginas tenham a informação da mudança de patente do Shiryu.Por favor,poderia responder está mensagem?